The 2013 Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering Gordon Research Conference is a highly successful venue for bringing together ~150 world-class clinicians, scientists and engineers to discuss materials-related strategies for disease remediation and tissue repair. The theme of the 2013 conference will be Inductive Signals for Tissue Regeneration and Clinical Challenges which focuses on applying basic science and engineering principles from diverse areas including stem cell biology, materials science and mechanical engineering toward solving clinically relevant biomedical problems. This proposal seeks support for the Gordon Research Conference on Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering to be held July 28 through August 2, 2013 at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The 2013 conference program brings together a unique collection of academic and industrial speakers and discussion leaders at the forefront of their fields that is diverse in career stage, gender, nationality and ethnicity. The 2013 program also adheres strongly to the GRC directive of holding vigorous formal and informal discussions among prominent investigators in biomaterials and tissue engineering, junior attendees of the conference, and researchers from underrepresented groups. In addition, for the first time in the history of this conference, a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) will directly precede the Conference. Organized by two post-doctoral researchers active in the field of biomaterials, the Seminar will be oriented to senior doctoral students and post-doctoral researchers. It is the intention of the organizers that the Seminar: (1) introduce junior investigators to topical themes covered in the GRC with a broader historical and methodological background; (2) permit the exchange of scientific ideas and feedback from biomaterials experts as well as peers, in a relaxed environment; and (3) acclimate first-time attendees to the unique structure and professional networking opportunities inherent to the Seminar and Conference. The poster sessions, research talks, keynote lecture, and informal scientific discussions will provide a solid foundation from which Seminar participants may establish a successful, fully engaged Conference experience.